


Mister Katsuki, Our Tutor

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blackmail, Canon Related, Castles, Curses, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isekai AU, Life Lessons, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Puppie Vicchan, Memories, Minor Violence, Modern and Victorian Settings, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past and Modern Mix, Possession, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Vicchan, Revelations, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Vicchan, Secrets, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Stressed Yakov Feltsman, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Time Travel Fix-It, Tutoring, Very Older Katsuki Yuuri, Weddings, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yakov is The Dad, Young Georgi Popovich, Young Lilia Baranoskaya, Young Victor Nikiforov, Young Yakov Feltsman, Young Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, young mila babicheva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Lord Yakov Feltsman is a respected man in the small St. Petersburg neighborhood and also known to have four children who are troublesome. Desperate, he asks for help from a card he received from an acquaintance and suddenly an old man who is said to be a private tutor appears at his door. His name? Mr Katsuki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

Lord Yakov Feltsman is a man well respected by the people of the small St. Petersburg neighborhood. Widowed at age 42, he has four children: Victor, Georgi, Mila and Yuri and has only the help of Lilia Baranoskaya, a woman who works as a maid in his magical castle.

Victor, 17 years old, is the eldest son and known to the city as a playboy, always seen in bars alongside Christophe, a man known for making money by selling his body. Victor works as a child ice skating instructor in an arena called Ice Castle that belongs to the Nishigori family in a neigborhood called Hasetsu.

Georgi, 16 years old, is known for always being after his ex-girlfriend, Anya. She, while dating him, also went out with another guy and decided to cowardly dump him by inviting him to a date and making him very shocked to see his beloved girlfriend kissing the other men. They say that Georgi cried so much that Anya properly dump him by yelling terrible things and days later, the talk of the neighborhood is that Mila and Yuri Feltsman decided to take revenge by stealing her cell phone and posting pictures of her naked with other guys on her social networks.

Mila, 14 years old, is a girl who has grown up around her brothers, behaves like one, and ends up being confused with one. She is strong, loves to play ball with other boys and lives entangling with her younger brother. She is bullied at school by other girls and often finds herself with no one to help her understand about women's issues.

Yuri, 12 years, is the one who really gives headache to Lord Yakov Feltsman. The boy has a mouth so dirty that he has already been suspended from school several times because of it. He curses his father, his brothers, and even any stranger who has the misfortune of passing him on the streets. He is a very intelligent boy, but that from an early age he only wants to know about being a boy revolted with his life.

Lilia Baranoskaya is a woman who never got wooed when she was young and because of that, decided to become a Feltsman maid five years ago. She has a crush on the Lord, but for being a simple maid, she believes her love can not be matched. She often wakes up in the morning mentally tired because she needs to deal with her boss's four children.

Returning to Lord Feltsman, he is a famous alchemist who inherited his father's castle when he died. The work makes him a rich man, but quite absent in the children's lives. This makes him very worried enough to comment with Mr. Takeshi Nishigori, drunk. He remembers receiving a black card from him with a drawing of a kanji and the following phrase:  _ 'Wish, and you will receive help.' _

**~ x ~**

Yakov wakes up in his bedroom, listening to his young son cursing his daughter, who is obviously teasing him. He also listens to his eldest son laughing and the other, still crying for the ex. With a headache, he finds himself holding the card and takes a deep breath.

"Please, help me." He wishes, not noticing anything different.

And then, a light breeze invades his room through the window, and it pulls the card from his hand, which strangely flies out and disappears. Knock at his door awakens Lord Feltsman from his trance.

"Breakfast is ready." Madame Baranoskaya announces, on the other side of the door.

"I'm leaving." He changes his clothes and leaves his room, preparing to have more headache.

And in fact, her four children are in the dining room. Mila with Yuri up in the air, swearing profusely while Victor just laughed at them and Georgi ...  _ oh, Georgi. _

But then, to everyone's surprise, they hear knocks echoing inside the castle, making them shut up. Lord Feltsman frowns, for he is not expecting any visitors and by the eyes of his children, nor they. And then, Madame Baranoskaya goes to the door and opens it.

"Hello?" She asks who is outside.

"Greetings. I would like to be welcomed by the lord of this place. "A thick, gentle voice echoes into the castle.

"And who wants to meet my boss?" Madame Baranoskaya asks coldly.

"My name is Katsuki and I work as a tutor. I believe the lord of this place wished for my help, so here I am. "

And then, Lord Feltsman is hurrying toward the front door, where he sees an old chubby man with blue-rimmed spectacles on his face and gray hair. He is wearing a long navy blue cape, and in his hands there is a large black handbag and a umbrella.

"You said I wished for you?" The Lord asks, surprised.

"Yes," the old man says, with a smile on his face and raising an extremely familiar black card.

At this very moment the Lord realizes that this old man is not a normal person. And maybe that's what finally helps you control your family. Opening a smile, Lord Feltsman reaches out to his children's future tutor.

"Welcome to my castle, Mr. Katsuki. Please come in. "

**~ x ~**

"Children, before you start eating breakfast, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Katsuki, who from today will be responsible for your studies as your new tutor." Lord Yakov Feltsman says, immediately introducing his children to the tutor . "My eldest son, Victor. My second son, Georgi. My only daughter, Mila and my youngest son, Yuri. "

"Oh?" Mr. Katsuki says, looking at all four with a smile on his face. "It’s very nice to meet you all."

Mr. Katsuki sits down on the table, opposite the four children, and watches Madame Baranoskaya serve him breakfast.

"Thank you so much, Madame." He bows to her, who looks at him in shock.

Not just her, like everyone else sitting there. Mr. Katsuki looks back at them, with a peculiar smile on his face.

"Have you ever thanked Madame for this magnificent meal?" He asks, frowning now, for he already knows the answer to that question. "I understand. Hmm ... Okay, I'm pleased to announce that, starting this evening, the 5 here will thank Madame Baranoskaya for every meal, clean clothes and tidy rooms. Daily."

"WHAT?!"

"Why the hell should I thank you for something it's her duty to do?" Yuri asks, hitting hard on the table.

"In fact, Madame Baranoskaya's job is to cook, clean and wash for you." Mr. Katsuki says, looking at the boy coldly. "But since it seems so easy for you to open your mouth to curse others, why do not you thank Madame Baranoskaya for the work she does everyday? Or do you think it's easy to take care of this huge castle and 5 people by herself? Have you thanked your father for working hard and ensuring that you have good food, decent clothes, school and even Madame Baranoskaya. "

Victor is the first to understand what he means. He immediately turns to Madame Baranoskaya and opens one of his smiles. A shy one.

"He's right. We are so accustomed to having everything ready for us that we forget that it is not easy for our father, who works hard for us and for Madame Baranoskaya, who strives to give us comfort and satisfaction. Madam, thank you for taking care of us and the castle. "

"In fact, thank you very much, Madame Baranoskaya," Georgi says, still shedding a few tears. "And Dad, too. Thank you very much."

"Madam, thank you so much for helping us every day," Mila says, smiling sheepishly at her.

"My children. It is a great pleasure to be able to give everything of the good and the best for you."Lord Feltsman says, embarrassed. "And thank you, Madame, for making sure my children are happy."

"I will not thank shit ..." Yuri begins to say, but he is silent when noticing the cold look of Mr. Katsuki on him.

"I understand. It seems that I will be much more than a tutor. I suppose those responsible for the education of their children are failing their duties, Lord Feltsman. "He says, bowing his head as he sees the four children sulk with what he says.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Katsuki. Apparently, I should have a serious talk with the teachers at their school." Lord Feltsman says, sipping his coffee.

"Why, Lord Feltsman, am I referring to you and the children's mother?" Mr. Katsuki asks, causing the Lord to spit and choke on coffee.

At the same time, Victor hits the table with both hands and stands up.

"Don’t you dare speak of our mother as if you knew who she really was," he says sharply. "Excuse me. It seems I've lost my hunger. "

Georgi, Mila, and Yuri, who sketch the same expression as their older brother, also get up, but the four come back to look at that old man with surprise as he claps his hands twice.

"Please forgive me if my way of speaking about your mother sounded so unpleasant to you. But think carefully. Aren’t you the ones who are implying that? "Mr. Katsuki says, making them widen their eyes. "Please sit down and eat. I would never forgive myself for sending you to school hungry because of me. "

And for the first time in years, the Feltsman family breakfast takes place in silence. After the meal, Mr. Katsuki thanks and praises Madame Baranoskaya again, who is embarrassed.

"Oh, before I forget, Madame. As of today, you no longer need to clean and fix the children's bedrooms, "he says, surprising everyone.

"WHAT?!"

"Will you do it, Mister?" Madame Baranoskaya asks, looking at him curiously.

"No. They will do it themselves. "The old tutor responds, smiling. "Lesson number 1: 'Giving value to what you have' will be started from now on."

Victor, Georgi, Mila and Yuri begin to want to argue with him, but are interrupted by Madame Baranoskaya, who informs them about the arrival of the school bus.

"Ah, but before you go ..." Mr. Katsuki suddenly approaches Yuri, who looks at him in alarm. "Little Yuri, from now on, every ugly word you say, a tooth you will lose."

He messes up the boy's hair and walks away, leaving them alone.

"Old bastard." Yuri says, after getting on the bus and sitting down.

Suddenly, he starts coughing and spits something on the floor. Mila widens her eyes when she realizes that it is ...

"My God, it's a tooth," she says, looking at the other brothers who are terrified of it.

"Hey, do you think what he said is right?" Victor asks, looking at the brothers where he is sitting. "That our behavior is causing other people to question our mother?"

"I ... I listened," Mila says, causing the other three to look in surprise. "I've heard women gossiping, saying it's because our father's absence and the death of our mother that we act like that. That's why even though I tried to change from time to time and I tried to talk to you, but ... "

"Oh, Mila," Victor just says, hugging her.

Georgi and Yuri also join them in silence. That ends up leaving the other children in the vehicle with shocked faces. Not like they care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Feltsman's four children arrive from school and immediately go after the old man who has just arrived in the dining room. Unlike before, he is now wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and his black hair is damp.
> 
> "Solve it," Yuri says, showing his hands with 8 teeth there.
> 
> "Please." Mr. Katsuki says, looking at him with a smile on his face.
> 
> "What ?!" The boy asks, getting furious.
> 
> "Say please," the tutor says, making him frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mila's birthday is not canon. I used mine for it.
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

Returning to the castle, we see Lord Feltsman decided not to waste too much time and take satisfaction with the old tutor.

"Mr. Katsuki," he says, catching the attention of the old man. "I'd like to say that I'm disappointed in you blaming me for the way my kids behave."

"Lord Feltsman, could you tell me what your children's ages and birth dates are?" Mr. Katsuki asks with a sad smile on his face.

"Of course!" Lord Feltsman replied, frowning. "Victor is 16 years old and celebrates his birthday on December 24th. Georgi is 15 and it is the 25th of the same month. Mila ... "

"My Lord." Madame Baranoskaya interrupts him. "Please forgive my rudeness, but Young Master Victor is 17 years old and celebrates his birthday in December 25th. Young Master Georgi is 16 and does it on December 24th. Young Lady Mila is celebrating her birthday on January 31th and is 14 years old and Young Master Yuri is celebrating the in March 1st and is 12 years old."

Lord Yakov Feltsman looks at her in surprise, before looking back at the old tutor who holds his hands forward and prop them up in his umbrella.

"From what I see, it's not just your children who need lessons." Mr. Katsuki comments, looking at him seriously. "But that will be something for later. First I'd like to settle down in a room and after lunch, if it's not bothersome, could you guide me through the castle, Madam?"

"Wait a minute! Why are you acting as if I already hired you? "Lord Feltsman asks, surprised at the old man in front of him.

"My Lord, you have desired my help, so here I am for it. If the problem is my salary, there’s no need to worry, at first I only want a room, food and rest while the children are in school. I will take care of my things myself and the rest I will receive when you are your children no longer need me. "Lord Katsuki says, having a smile on his face again.

"Do as you wish." the Lord says, moving away from them.

"Mr. Katsuki, please accompany me," Madam Baranoskaya says, taking his suitcase and realizing that it doesn’t weighing anything.

The old man accompanies her to a hallway with several closed doors. He notices that the decoration of the castle is empty, sad and only well cared for by the Madam, who stops walking when arriving at a gray door in the middle of the hall.

"This is a guest room. In it there is a bathroom and a small balcony. I now need to wash and iron cloches and take care of the breakfast dishes. After lunch I take care of the cleaning of the Castle, starting with the children's and Lord Feltsman's quarters." She informs him, smiling sheepishly.

"I understand. I'm impressed with your dedication to this family." He comments, making her blush. "Madam, is there a problem with having pets around here?"

"Not that I know. I believe Lady Alexya even had a dog before she died." She responds, surprised by his question.

"Hm. Interesting."

"Mr. Katsuki?" She asks, looking at him seriously.

"Yeah?" He looks at her with a quirky smile on his face.

"Please forgive me for my non-delicate inquiries, but are you the 'Cursed Witch'?" She asked, noting that his lip trembled at the mention of the name.

"I may be, as I may not be. After all, the 'Cursed Witch' is just a name invented by people to justify a mistake they have made in the past. "If I really was to have a name like that, it would be 'The Cused Boy.'

"But ..." Madame Baranoskaya says in surprise. "So you really are ...?"

He just put his right index finger to his lips, silently asking her to be quiet. She nods, serious.

"Now, do you have one more question for me?" He asks, tilting his face at her.

"You spoke of lessons to Lord Feltsman and his sons. Am I going to need it too?" She asks, timidly.

"Perhaps, Madame Baranoskaya. That will depend a lot on what your fate holds for you." Mr Katsuki says, sitting in the armchair.

"I understand. I'll leave you alone so that you have a good rest for the rest of the morning, Mr. Katsuki. I'll be back to let you know about lunch soon. "The maid bows to him, who bows to her as well.

When she leaves him alone, he again goes to look at the room. Gray walls and ceiling, without any decoration. A simple double bed with gray sheets, a desk and wardrobe, making the old man frown.

"Tsk. What a bland room. "He remarks sharply. "Don’t you agree with me, Vicchan?"

He laughs when he sees his suitcase, which is lying on the bed, begin to shake until finally detaching and opening by itself. And so, come out from it a head... of a Toy Poodle?

_ Yuuchan, Ohayo! _

"Ohayo, Vicchan. We're already in my new client. "Mr. Katsuki says, leaning against the armchair that he sits.

_Oh?_ _I'm already realizing that this house has very heavy energy._ _Ugh!_ _My tail is all itchy._ _Yuuchan, Yuuchan!_ _Can I put some color in this room?_ _It's very depressed for my taste._

"What do you have in mind?"

_Light blue wall!_ _White ceiling!_ _White marble floor!_ _Paintings on the wall!_ _Flower vases and portraits of the desk._ _Clothes, shoes, sheets and mattresses in the wardrobe!_ _Yuuchan’s bookcase next to the armchair!_ _Silk curtains on the windows!_ _Table for afternoon tea and oh!_ _Vicchan's space at the balcony ... Hmm ... is that all?_

Mr. Katsuki watches his puppy, laughing as he decorates the room as he sees fit. He doesn’t really care, after all Vicchan is part of his soul and so he is able to use his master’s magic as he wishes. Of course he is a good puppy and does not exaggerate much when it comes to using.

_I finished!!!_ _Yuuchan, Yuuchan!_ _I'm not awesome?_

"Yes, Vicchan. You're the best partner I could have at this moment. "Lord Katsuki says, with a sad smile on his face.

_Yuuchan, Yuuchan !!_ _Don’t worry._ _I am sure that one day you will be able to break the curse and be with ‘him’ again. I promise you that by then, you will not be alone._

"Arigato, Vicchan," the old guard says, getting up from his chair and going to the bed, throwing himself into it. "Now let me rest. You just used a lot of my magic again. "

_Nah._ _You can stop complaining right now. I know you love everything I do._ _But never mind._ _I'll take a nap too._ _Oyasumi._

"Oyasumi."

**~ x ~**

Madame Baranoskaya approaches the room to warn Mr. Katsuki that lunch is ready. She knocks on the door twice and puts her hands back.

"Come in, please." She listens and, apologizing, opens the bedroom door and is startled by what she sees.

"Oh my God!" She exclaims, not expecting to see that room so cozy, unlike the other chilly rooms of the castle. "How? Just yesterday this room was ... "

She looks at the old tutor, who stands up with a peculiar facility for someone his age.

"Is it time for lunch yet, Madam?" He asks, stroking the hair of the little poodle who looks at her for a while before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"Yes," she replied, receiving a nod.

"Understood. I'll go wash myself and I'll immediately join the table. "Mr. Katsuki says, smiling at her, who bends over to him and withdraws from the bedroom, closing the door.

She blinks several times, staring at the gray corridor walls. She looks back at the door to the room that has just come out and opens a wide smile.  _ From now on things will be very interesting ... _

Lord Feltsman's four children arrive from school and immediately go after the old man who has just arrived in the dining room. Unlike before, he is now wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and his black hair is damp.

"Solve it," Yuri says, showing his hands with 8 teeth.

"Please." Mr. Katsuki says, looking at him with a smile on his face.

"What ?!" The boy asks, getting furious.

"Say please," the tutor says, making him frown.

"All right." The boy looks at him and the brothers, swallowing. "Please."

Suddenly one of the boy's teeth disappears and the four children's eyes widen.

"Holy shit, the tooth is back!" He exclaims and is startled to see himself twitching a tooth again.

"Every time you swear, a tooth falls and every time you say something polite, a fallen tooth disappears and reappears in your mouth." Mr. Katsuki explains, bowing his face and looking at him with a smile. "Please, excuse me, I'm sorry, thank you very much."

Yuri, frowning again, repeats what he said and sees that four of the eight teeth are gone and gone back to his mouth. He speaks again, making the rest also come back.

"Fuck!" He exclaims, content until he has to spit out a tooth. "I’m sorry."

The tooth disappears and he looks back at the brothers with a shy smile on his face, embarrassed. The 3 embrace him, glad that he is learning to be more educated. Madam Baranoskaya appears and serves lunch, receiving thanks from Mr. Katsuki and the children, except Yuri.

"After lunch, you have an hour to clean your rooms." The old tutor remembers them, staring in surprise at everyone. "For the time being, Madame Baranoskaya will help me get to know this castle better, and if your rooms are not properly arranged, you will not have snacks to eat while doing your school homework."

"What?! You can’t do that!"

"But ... if everything is in order, I will provide special snacks myself."

"What kind of snack?" Mila asks, her eyes shining.

"It's a surprise but I'll give you a hint to get everyone excited." Mr. Katsuki says, laughing at their lively expressions. "Chocolate."

Madam Baranoskaya looks at him in surprise, for she didn’t expect him to know that the four of them love chocolate. But what most impresses her is the fact that they finish eating and instead of going to play, go straight to their rooms.

"Shall we begin, Madame?" The old tutor asks, finishing his meal and getting up from the table.

"Of course, Mr. Katsuki," she answers, picking up the dishes with him and taking them all to the kitchen sink before they return to the living room and unbutton her apron. "Follow me."

In silence, the old man is guided by the main rooms of the castle. Dining room, living room, entrance, kitchen, laundry, storage, her bedroom, hallways, Lord Feltsman's office, library, children's study room, children's playroom, backyard, gardens, ...

Lord Katsuki regrets to see the state of the castle as it sees pieces of the wall and ceiling breaking. Not because of Madam, but because of the magic surrounding the place. Or rather, the lack of magic. He knows that if he’s not fast enough, It’s capable that those children, their father and Madame Baranoskaya will lose their home. Closing his hands tightly and hiding them from her, he takes a deep breath and decides he will not allow that to happen.

_ Even if he has to sacrifice himself for it ... _

And then, they both reach the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"That door down the hall is Lord Feltsman's room. The first door on the right before his belongs to the young master Victor and the door on the other side belongs to the young master Yuri. On the left side, the door is the bottom of the young mistress Mila, and next door is the door of young Master Georgi's room. "Madame Baranoskaya says, pointing with her right hand to each of the doors indicated by her. "These other doors here are empty guest rooms, the room where you are staying and the forbidden room."

"Forbidden room?" Mr. Katsuki asks, frowning.

"Neither am I nor the children, and certainly you aren’t allowed to enter this room. It’s where Lord Feltsman has locked up all his late wife, Lady Alexya, belongings." The maid explains with a peculiar expression on her face.

"I understand," Mr. Katsuki says, looking curiously at her with a bent face. "Now, the children."

Madame Baranoskaya realizes that an hour ago they started the tour of the castle and is surprised by that. Lord Katsuki raises his hand and with a rapid movement, the four doors that Madame pointed at being children's slowly open, frightening them.

"You first, Madame. Please." he says, looking at her with a smile on his face.

They enter the first room, which belongs to Georgi, looking around. They enter Mila's, then Victor's, ending with Yuri's.

"They worked hard," Madame Baranoskaya says, turning to the old man. "Mr. Katsuki?"

"Congratulations, you four. Young Master Victor, I think it's time for your job, is not it? If you have questions about your school homework, I can help you after dinner." He says, looking with a smile on his face to the long-haired, silver-haired teenager first.

"Yeah, I was already planning to get dressed," Victor answers, looking at him in surprise.

"Go carefully." Mr. Katsuki says, looking back at him.

"I will." Victor then looks over at his younger brother, who stands in front of the maid.

"Madame Baranoskaya. Thank you so much for taking care of us, "Yuri says, his face very red.

"It's a great pleasure to be able to take care of you." She says excitedly, bending down and hugging him. "Since I never had children, I consider you as my own."

"Lesson Number 1: Learning to value what you have has been successfully completed." Mr. Katsuki informs them with an expression of pride on his face. "Young Master Yuri, Young Master Georgi, Young Lady Mila, take your books and notebooks and meet me in the study hall. After homework, the three of you will have your reward. Young Master Victor, before leaving, take a step in the kitchen to get your portion and take to your work to eat. "

"I will. Thank you very much, Mr. Katsuki. "

When the children discovered bowls of chocolate mousse being served after the lessons, they thank the old tutor and devour everything in seconds, shouting 'Vkusno!' Lord Katsuki gives a sad laugh, feeling relieved that the 3 are too excited to realize this and the fact that certain age traces disappear from his face, making him ...  _ younger? _

**...**

_'Vkusno'._ _Exactly like you did that day, Anata ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner that night was shocking to Lord Feltsman. Not only are her children conversing normally with their tutor, but they also thanked Madame Baranoskaya for dinner. What the hell is going on there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm so f*cking tired.
> 
> If you guys wold check the news, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil was raining a lot since Monday. And guess where I live? Rio de Janeiro. 
> 
> The water managed to enter my house and it was a mess, but thank godness It wasn't much. I'm still cleaning all the floor, with my husband, his mother and his uncle. u___u'
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

Dinner that night was shocking to Lord Feltsman. Not only are her children conversing normally with their tutor, but they also thanked Madame Baranoskaya for dinner.  _ What the hell is going on there? _

"I'm very proud of you four." The tutor says, with a broad smile on his face. "I believe that from now on, we will spend some very interesting moments together. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must accompany young Master Victor in his lessons before I get ready to rest. "

"Good night, Mr. Katsuki!" Mila exclaims, beckoning to him along with her brothers.

"Good night!" Yuri and Georgi exclaim, smiling as he bows down to them.

Mr. Katsuki and Victor withdraw from the living room first. The children finish their dinner and, on request, leave the table.

**~ x ~**

The days go by normally, with Mr. Katsuki still not declaring a new special lesson for them. That’s until one day, when the four are in school, Mila feels a severe pain in her belly. In the school infirmary, the teacher realizes that her uniform is stained with blood and sees no choice but to communicate with her family about what is happening to the girl. When a man answers, she thinks she's her father and explains everything.

"Mr. Feltsman, this is Professor Sasha, who is responsible for your daughter. I'm sorry to have to inform you, but she's just had her period and is not in a position to continue to attend classes. I ask you to find a way to get her as soon as possible. "

" _Understood._ _Tell her that Mr. Katsuki will soon get her and look for her brothers, please._ _I'll explain the situation myself, since you can not do that sort of thing properly._ "The man on the other end of the line responds sharply.

"And who is this Mr. Katsuki?" The teacher asks, startled by the offense.

" _It's me._ _The tutor and responsible for the children in the absence of their father._ "Mr. Katsuki answers, hanging up the phone in her face.

Finding Madame Baranoskaya in the kitchen preparing lunch, the tutor decides that helping her in this situation is very important.

"Madame," he calls her, looking at her. "I need you to prepare tea, medicine for pain, shorts, a dress and underwear with a pad for Young Lady Mila. I'll be picking her up at school as soon as everything is ready.

"Oh no! I imagine she must be in a lot of pain. I'll prepare everything you asked right away. "Madame says, worried.

"If possible, I'd like you to talk to her, explaining what's really going on and what the consequences mean to her." Mr. Katsuki looks at her seriously. "I can handle the lunch dishes in your place without any problem."

"I'm grateful for that. she says, nodding.

"I'm going to get ready to go get her at school now. Excuse me. "The tutor bows to her and withdraws from the kitchen.

Going to his room, he enters and takes his long black cape, a hat of the same color and his small bag with a long strap.

"Vicchan, come with me," he says, causing the poodle to rise from the bed, jump toward him and climb up to stand on his shoulder.

_ What happened? _

"Young Lady Mila needs my help," he answers, leaving the room.

Returning to the kitchen, he meets Madame Baranoskaya with a bag in his left hand.

"Here's what you asked for." she says, holding it out to him, who picks it up and puts it in the bag easily.

"I'm going now." Lord Katsuki says, moving away towards the castle exit. "Vicchan, take me to the children's school."

_Hai, hai, Yuuchan!_ _School, here we go!_

Immediately before them the school where Lord Feltsman's four children study. At the entrance, Mr. Katsuki greets the doorman with a smile on his face and Vicchan suddenly disappears

"Good Morning! I'm here to take Young Lady Mila Feltsman to her home. "

"Of course, sir!" The porter says, letting him in.

Mr. Katsuki walks around the school corridors with an air of mystery around him, which causes surprise to be observed by students, teachers and some school staff. When he sees the three brothers at the door of the infirmary, worried about their sister, he smiles.

"Boys," he says, turning the three of them around and looking at him in surprise. "Everything is fine now."

Passing through them, the old tutor knocks on the door twice. When the door opens and a grouchy woman appears, he takes off his hat and smiles.

"Greetings. I'm here for the Young Lady Mila Feltsman, "he says, undoing the smile as he listens to the girl crying.

Without waiting for an answer, Mr. Katsuki passes by the woman and approaches the bed where the red-haired girl is lying, grabbing her belly. He bends down and wraps her in his arms, surprising her.

"Oh, my Darling. It's all right now." He says, wiping her tears with his fingers.

"Mr. Katsuki?" She asks, sobbing.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing ..." The woman starts to say but is interrupted when the old tutor makes a slight move with his hand and makes a zipper appear and shut her mouth.

"Here, take this medicine and have some tea," he says, taking a pill and a glass of the drink he takes from the bag in his bag. "Don’t worry, my dear. Soon the pain will go away. "

When Mila begins to calm down, Mr. Katsuki hands him the clean clothes.

"Change your clothes and put the laundry in this bag. We'll go home soon afterwards." He says, looking at her seriously. "I know you will be surprised at first, but don’t worry, after lunch, Madame Baranoskaya will teach you about what is happening to you."

"Am I sick?" She asks, hugging him again, shivering.

"No, my dear. What you're going through now happens to all the girls and in a few days, you'll be all right again. Now go change." He says, kissing her forehead. "I'll be waiting for you here."

Mila walks away, covering herself with a curtain for her privacy. Mr. Katsuki looks at the teacher, who continues to moan as she tries to use her nails to open her mouth.

"Why, I forgot about Madame Teacher." He says, moving his hand and making the zipper disappear.

"What?! How dare you cast your spell upon me, you bastard..." Again the zipper emerges, interrupting her.

"Nah. You're too annoying." He says, grinning at Mila's giggles.

The girl, walking uncomfortably, approaches the tutor with the bag in her hands and wearing a loose black dress.

"Very well. Give me that bag.” He says, opening his bag and putting it away. "Now, come here"

And with a strange ease and strength, Lord Katsuki lifts her with his right arm, making her lean against his shoulder. Mila yelps, surprised at the movement, and with that, causing her brothers to enter the infirmary and be shocked to see her sitting on his arm.

"Children, pay close attention. Lesson number 2: Help each other, it will start now. I'll take her home now. See you later, boys, "he says, smiling at them."So, Princess. How about we some buy ice cream on the way back? "

"Really?" She asks, eyes glittering.

"It's not fair!" Yuri exclaims, making the girl laugh and make faces at him.

**~ x ~**

Going home without Mila is a strange thing for the boys. Victor and Georgi immediately realize what really happened to her, which was confirmed by Mr. Katsuki at lunchtime and they worry. Yuri doesn’t understand what is going on with her sister, but decides not to say anything for fear of the old tutor to make it happen the same thing with him.

The concern of the older boys comes to fruition when Lord Yakov Feltsman returns to the castle that night with a serious, firm old woman.

"Grandma." Victor says, pale.

"I see you're still a pretty boy, Victor," she says, making him swallow hard. "And Georgi, are you still in that depressive phase? Why don’t you grow up from this phase, boy? And Yuri, how's my favorite grandchild?"

"I'm good." the boy responds, to his grandmother's surprise.

"Eh? Who are you? What happened to my grandson's dirty mouth? "She asks, shocked.

"It's Lord Katsuki's fault," the boy responds, causing the other two male brothers to be frightened.

"Mr. Katsuki? Who is this? "The old woman asks, frowning.

"I am Lord Katsuki." They listen and look at the entrance to the room, where the old guard arrives carrying a tray with cups of tea, a teapot, sugar, and plates with pieces of orange cake. "I am the tutor of the children. Pleasure, Madam. "

"Why, what a gentleman! My name is Katerina Plisetskaya and I am the grandmother of these children. "The old woman says, laughing.

"Why are you here, Grandma?" Georgi asks, making her look at him as she picks up a cup of tea.

"Of course it's to train Mila to be a decent lady. She needs to pick up a suitor soon and get married, if you still want to get money out of my pocket, "she replies, drinking tea quietly.

The three boys and their father are frightened, not expecting it from her. After all, a good part of their income comes from the help she gives them.

"What do you mean, my mother-in-law? I can’t allow my daughter to move away from her brothers! "Mr. Feltsman exclaims, wide-eyed. "And you didn’t tell me anything about it when you offered to help me financially."

"That's it and you need to remarry, Yakov. I'm an elderly woman who wants to see my family happy before joining my daughter in heaven. "Eating a piece of cake, she ends up letting out a moan. "Oh my, this cake is delicious and this tea is perfect."

"I'm flattered by your compliment, Madame." Mr. Katsuki remarks, also drinking tea.

"Why, I didn’t expect that! Good job on hiring this tutor for the kids. I hope to see better results next week when I come back for Mila. "The old lady stands up, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. "Until then, Yakov, I want names of suitors for your remarriage."

"Yes, my mother-in-law." Lord Feltsman says, his head bowed.

"Until next week, Feltsmans. And pleased to meet you, Mr. Katsuki. "And she leaves the castle, leaving the five of them in that room.

"Dad..." Victor says, watching his father get up and leave the room in silence. "Please do not let her take Mila from us."

Unfortunately he is ignored by his father, who closes the door in his face. Yuri looks from him to Mr. Katsuki, who finishes his tea.

"Help us." he asks, making the two brothers look at him in surprise. "Please."

"Do any of you have something in mind?" The tutor asks, looking at him seriously.

"You ... you can marry our father." Georgi says cheerfully.

"What ?!" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yes, I can." Mr. Katsuki says, getting up and adjusting his clothes. "But that will not make her give up Young Lady Mila."

"We can think of something during the week." Yuri says, determined.

"Very well. I must inform Lord Feltsman about the possibility of me being his future husband. "Lord Katsuki says, picking up the dishes. "Young Master Victor, it's almost time for your part-time job."

"Oh, that's true. Thank you so much for reminding me." Victor says, withdrawing from the room.

When Lord Katsuki informs Lord Feltsman about the children's suggestion, he asks if it is okay for the tutor to do this. Mr. Katsuki doesn’t respond, just opens a smile to him, who soon understands the message.

The days go by without the children knowing how to help their sister, who is already aware of the situation. She is the first to notice the smile on the guardian's face as he watches the children talking. When he asks the reason behind the smile, the tutor responds only:

"It's part of the lesson."

The big day arrives. The four brothers hug each other while they wait for their grandmother. Lord Feltsman observes Lord Katsuki, who continues to smile at him, while Madame Baranoskaya is standing near the children and looking sadly at them.

"Yakov." The old lady says, it would. "I've come to get my granddaughter and know how the proposals for your marriage are going."

"My dear mother-in-law, I want to announce here my marriage to Lord Katsuki," Lord Feltsman says, surprising her. "About my daughter, she ..."

"I'm right here." Madame Baranoskaya says, stepping forward.

Lord Feltsman looks at her in shock.  _ What does she think she's doing? _ Looking at the children, Mr. Katsuki watches Yuri nodding at him and bowing to him, smiling.  _ I see... _

"You ..." The old woman begins, if at the exact moment that Lord Katsuki makes a brief movement with her hand. "Very well, my dear. Go get ready, because I don’t have much time. Yakov, I want to receive at my house the invitation to your wedding this month. "

"What the hell happened?" Lord Feltsman asks after the women's farewell.

"Very well, children. Lesson number 2: Helping each other was completed. "Mr. Katsuki says, looking at the four seriously. "But ... who will take care of the castles organization like without Madame?"

"We're going to focus on cleaning, if you can take over the kitchen, Sir." Georgi says, determined.

"Very well. Let's see how we get out for a week. "

Victor looks at the old tutor in surprise. Something is wrong with his appearance. His hair is darker than normal and his face is younger.  _ Why isn’t anyone noticing this? _

**...**

_ So are you getting married? _

"Yes." Mr. Katsuki responds, lying in bed.

_And what are you going to do about 'him'?_ _after all, 'he' was your ..._

"I can’t do anything about it. 'They' are different from each other. "The man smiles, sadly, to his dog.

_ Oh, Yuuchan ... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just a tutor at the moment. My main job is to teach you four. Just that. "Mr Katsuki looks at the door to Georgi's room, which is closed. "Maybe I'll stop by at this girl's house and have a little talk with her.”
> 
> This surprises them. The tutor walks away, going to take care of the dinner and leaving them there to reflect a little.
> 
> "He can say he's just a tutor, but he cares a lot for us." Mila says, excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

The days pass slowly. For children, there is school, homework and chores. In Victor's case, there is still his part-time job in the Nishigori family ice arena in the Hasetsu neighborhood. For Lord Feltsman, there is his work, the preparations for his marriage and the stress caused by everything that is happening to him. Mr. Katsuki takes on much of the chores that were once performed by Madame Baranoskaya, as well as her work as tutor and guardian of children. It seemed that everything was at peace in the castle, but a scream coming from Georgi was enough for the illusion to shatter.

"ANYAAAAAAAAA !!!"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Katsuki says, approaching Mila, Victor, and Yuri.

"His ex-girlfriend posted photos on the Instagram with another boyfriend." The red-haired girl responds, releasing a long sigh.

"Bitch ..." Yuri says, spitting a tooth right away. "I'm sorry, Mr. Katsuki, but she deserves it."

"Why?" The Tutor asks, surprised.

"She made Georgi see her kissing another guy and still humiliated him in public." Victor answers, glancing at the tutor coolly.

"Hmm." Mr. Katsuki folds his arms and raises his right hand, touching with his fingers on his chin in reflection. "This situation right now is perfect for the next lesson."

"What?!" The three brothers exclaim at the same time.

"Lesson number 3: Learning to listen to each other, will be started now." Mr. Katsuki declares, with a smile on his face.

"Are you saying we should listen to him crying all the time?" Yuri asks, frowning.

"Good work to realize this, but this lesson also needs Young Master Georgi’s participation, who must learn to listen to what you all wish to talk to him." The tutor says, leaning his face at them. "I think the bond between the four of you will make that lesson easier, but that's because it's not just the four of you who must complete it."

"Dad." Mila looks at him seriously. "You wants to make Dad listen to us."

"Correct."

"What about you, Sir?" Victor asks, making the tutor look him up. "Why don’t you take part in your lessons?"

"I'm just a tutor at the moment. My main job is to teach you four. Just that. "Mr Katsuki looks at the door to Georgi's room, which is closed. "Maybe I'll stop by at this girl's house and have a little talk with her.”

This surprises them. The tutor walks away, going to take care of the dinner and leaving them there to reflect a little.

"He can say he's just a tutor, but he cares a lot for us." Mila says, excited.

"Yeah." Victor folds his arms, wondering if he should make a serious decision, even if it ends up causing trouble for the tutor.

"Hey, how about we go to sleep in Georgi's room tonight? So we can get Georgi to open up to us about what’s happening with that bitch. "Mila says, looking at her older brother.

"Good idea." Yuri says, nodding.

"It's a wonderful idea. What do you think of asking Mr. Katsuki to make tea and cookies for us? "Victor asks Mila, who nods cheerfully.

"Perfect. I'll let Mr. Katsuki know about it and I'll be back to join you. "She smiles broadly, quite lively.

Also excited at the idea, the two boys and her move away to start.

**...**

"Mr. Katsuki," Mila says, stepping into the kitchen and watching the tutor cooking something that smells really good.

"Yes, Young Lady?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the pots.

"I, Victor and Yuri decided to spend the night in Georgi's room. Could you make something for us to snack on? "The red-haired girl asks, making him look at her with a smile on his face.

"Of course! It will be my pleasure."

**~ x ~**

"What's going on here?" Lord Yakov Feltsman asks when he sees his children entering the same room wearing pajamas.

"Is there a problem, my Lord?" Mr. Katsuki asks, carrying a tray containing cups, a teapot with chamomile tea, plates, cutlery, jelly, and biscuits.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Lord asks, grabbing the tray and pulling it toward him.

"Lord Feltsman!" Mr. Katsuki exclaims in surprise. "This is for the kids!"

Immediately the four emerge, surprised by the screams of the tutor, who ends up releasing the tray when their father pulls harder, causing everything to crash on the floor.

"My God!" Mila exclaims, startled.

"Why did you do this, Dad?" Victor asks, glaring at him.

"It’s me who should ask why the hell are you in a single room !! Especially you, Mila! You are a lady, for God's sake! "The Lord shouts, completely ignoring the tutor, who bends down to pick things up from the floor.

Yuri and Victor approaches him and help him collect the pieces of broken dishes and the wasted food.

"I may be a lady, but before that I am their sister. If one of my brothers is in need of help, I will do everything I can for them, because we are one family. Something you left after the death of our mother ... "Mila interrupts when she sees her father raise his hand to her and closes his eyes in reflex, terrified.

When she hears the sound of a slap being given and feels no pain, she opens her eyes confused and notes that right in front of her is the back of the tutor, whose face is tilted down. She is frightened to realize that it was he who was slapped by her.

"I am very disappointed in you, Lord Feltsman. You may be the father of these children, but that does not give you the right to raise your hand to them, especially when they are talking to you something very important. "Mr Katsuki says coolly. "From the beginning, you have been an absent father, who thinks that can buy the love of his children with material goods and leave them in the hands of others. Shall I ask you about their birthdays again?"

Lord Yakov Feltsman becomes increasingly furious with him, to the fear of children.

"You're just a fucking tutor!! How dare you question my authority within my own home?! Pack your bags and get out of my castle now!!"He exclaims, to the dread of his four children.

The tutor looks at him in surprise, clearly not expecting this kind of attitude. He bites his lip and lowers his face, but Victor ends up listening to a muffled sob.  _ He is crying? _

"If Lord Katsuki leaves, I'll go with him," Yuri says, standing next to the guardian.

"I want to stay with Mr. Katsuki. If he does, I will, too. "Mila says, crouching on the other side and hugging the tutor, smiling at him.

"I like Lord Katsuki," Georgi says, approaching the tutor and looking at his father. "He's the only one who does not judge me for being different."

"Well, if my brothers want to be with him, I go along, after all I have the responsibility to take care of them as the big brother." Victor tells his father with a smile on his face, but undoes it after see Mr. Katsuki looking at him with sadness.

But before anyone could do anything, a great howl scares almost everyone except the tutor. Suddenly, the castle lights go out and several loud creaks begin to echo through the corridors.

"Wh-what's happening?" Lord Feltsman asks, terrified.

"The castle is crying," the tutor says, rising and approaching the wall, touching it gently. "This castle works because of love. Unconditional love, which should be the pillar of any family. Love that your four children have for each other and for your father. Love that Madame Baranoskaya has for them and for this castle, when she did her best to watch over them. Love that I have for your children, and that you have forgotten. Without love, this castle will shatter completely. "

"How do you know that?" Victor asks, surprised by what he hears.

"This castle, like me, is a magical entity. He has his own will. His own life, if there’s love enough to give life to him. "Lord Katsuki, at the same time the castle lets out a loud squeak. "Of course. Use me."

He then puts his forehead against the wall. Mysteriously, the creaking diminishes in intensity and the tutor steps back two steps away. He stumbles, almost falling if it weren’t for Victor, who holds him by the arms. The boy realizes that the face of his tutor is pale and his eyes are different. Instead of the gentle dark brown, they are gray, cold eyes.

" **_I'm very disappointed in you, Yasha._ ** "Mr. Katsuki says, but with a voice that does not belong to him.

A voice that only Victor and his father recognize.

"Grandpa?" The silver-haired boy asks, still holding the tutor, who looks at him affectionately.

" **_Vitya._** **_Look at you, all grow up._** **_You too, Gosha._** **_Miluska, Yurachka._** "He says, moving away from Victor's hands and touching the faces of the three children.

"You ... can’t be ..." Lord Feltsman stutters, terrified.

" **_This castle has been passed down from generation to generation among the Feltsman family men and as this man here told you, it works because the love that its inhabitants have for their family and for this place._** **_The more love is dedicated, the more the castle lives._** **_But ... for some years now, other feelings such as sadness, uncertainty, anger, stress, loneliness, pain and fear have come to suffocate the love that still exists in this family, and this is making the castle fall apart._** "

"Wait a minute ... we're going to lose our house?" Yuri asks, wide-eyed.

" **_No. Because your tutor loves you unconditionally to the point of not only teaching you to love the lessons he gives you but also sacrificing himself to ensure your happiness._ ** "

"What do you mean ...?" Victor begins to ask, but ends up being interrupted by his father.

"This is impossible! I don’t believe you really are ... "

"  **_Zoloste, the orange cat._ ** "Mr. Katsuki looks at Lord Feltsman, who widens his eyes.

"Papa?" He asks hoarsely.

"L **_ong time no see, my son._ ** "

"That can not be true. You ... you are dead! "

" ** _My body is dead, but my spirit still loves you and my grandchildren._** **_My love is what keeps this castle firm, along with the love of my father, his father, and so on._** **_Everyone who took over the position of owner of the castle became part of the castle's main structure._** **_Because of love._** "Mr. Katsuki looks at him with a smile on his face.

"What ... what shall I do?" Lord Feltsman asks, shedding a tear.

"You can start listening to us." Georgi says, looking at his father seriously. "Instead of listening to what other people say about us and judging us based on it."

" **_Correct._ ** " The tutor says, getting serious again. " **_You can start by paying more attention to what should be more important to you, Yasha._ ** "

"Thank and apologize." Yuri says, hugging the tutor around the waist.

"Help us, and we'll help you." Mila says, hugging the tutor again.

"  **_Love and be loved."_ ** The tutor says, touching the two of them and looking at Victor, who looks at him in surprise. "  **_Everything else is just obstacles that you can face together._ ** "

Suddenly, the tutor closes his eyes, and if it had not been for Mila and Yuri, he would have fallen to the ground.

"Mr. Katsuki!" Victor, Yuri, Georgi and Mila scream, startled to realize he doesn’t wake up.

Lord Felstman immediately examines him, touching his wrist and releasing a long sigh.

"He's just fainted. I'll take him to his room." Taking him in his arms, the Lord is startled to realize how light he is.

The castle continues to squeak as if lamenting the tutor's state of health. The four children, concerned about the tutor, accompany their father in silence, until Mila opens the door and the 5 are surprised to see the interior of the room.

When Lord Feltsman laid the tutor by the side of the bed, the little dog he thought was stuffed opened his eyes and stood up, approaching him on the bed.

"So cute!" Victor exclaims, receiving an elbow from Mila.

"Guys? Why don’t we spend the night here? "Yuri asks, admiring the room.

"I think it's a good idea. I feel good here. "Mila nods.

"Dad, I know it must be a shock to you, but what do you want to do?" Georgi asks as Victor approaches the desk and sees the photos on display.

"You should apologize to Mr. Katsuki, you two are getting married soon." Yuri says, looking at his father coolly.

"I know. It's a shock, yes. And I have a lot to ponder about what's going on. But I also want to apologize to him and to all of you. Can I... Can I join you? "

"Please. Listen to us."Mila asks, looking at the tutor with a sad smile on her face.

"Let's get our things and bring them here," Georgi said, smiling as well.

"I'm going to clean up the dirt I've caused and bring in more tea and biscuits." Lord Feltsman says, smiling at his children.

Victor, who looks at the portrait of a couple, a girl and a boy, lets out a sigh.

He listens to a bark and sees the puppy scratching the closet door. He opens and is surprised to see mattresses bent over there.  _ How did you ...? _

He watches the poodle go back to the bed and approach the tutor's face, licking his face at eye level. Victor approaches, surprised to see him crying and when he realizes he is sitting on the bed and touching his cheeks.  _ What is going on with him? _

**~ x ~**

When Mila, Georgi and Yuri return, they are surprised to see Victor spreading mattresses in the middle of the room.

"Look what I found, thanks to the puppy!" He says, smiling.

"Oh, thank God! I thought we were going to sleep on the floor." Mila says, kneeling down and putting her blanket and pillow on top.

Lord Feltsman emerges, carrying with difficulty the tray that Mr. Katsuki had carried before and places it on the floor near his children. He sits in the armchair, quietly watching his children chatting excitedly at first about mundane things. And then, he discovers how the girl named Anya ended her date with her son, but also that it was the other boyfriend who stole the cell phone, posted her pictures and blamed Mila and Yuri, that her daughter Mila is bullied at school by to be different from the other girls, that her youngest son felt so alone without the presence of the father that he tried to be a delinquent just for that, and Victor ... His eldest son who had to mature very early to be able to take care of the brothers more new ones in his place.

"Is that why you meet that boy, that Giacometti guy?" He asks, looking seriously at his eldest son.

"I'm dating him, Dad." Victor says, seriously. "And he helps me every time I need to vent and relax, after all I have to tolerate the school, my work and responsibilities that were thrown at my back."

"Other people are quick to judge us without knowing the truth. But what good is fighting for the truth if not even our father cared about us? "Georgi comments, touching Victor's shoulder.

"Forgive me, my children. I was a foolish man for not to realize how much I was hurting you with my negligence. "Lord Yakov says, opening his arms.

The four of them approach him and embrace him, excited. In bed, with a smile on his face, glitter in his eyes and an even younger appearance, Mr. Katsuki watches the scene.

"Lesson number 3:" He says, making the 5 look at them in surprise. "Learning to listen to each other, was completed."

Yuri, Mila and Georgi go to the tutor, who laughs at being hugged by them. Victor however is shocked to realize the young and divinely beautiful appearance of him and that no one else comments on it.

"Mr. Katsuki," his father says, waking him from his trance. "Please forgive me for the way I treated you. I got carried away by the stress of my work and the preparations for our marriage and I ended up cashing in on you and my children. "

"I forgive you, My Lord." Lord Katsuki says, making him let out a long sigh, relieved. "Now, since it's getting too late, it's bedtime."

"Mr. Katsuki?" Yuri asks, his face flushed. "Could you tell us a story?"

"Very well," he said, smiling at the boy, who jumped with joy and went to lie down on the mattress, being followed by the other brothers. "Once Upon a time…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle  
> Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità
> 
> Stammi vicino, non te ne andare  
> Ho paura di perderti
> 
> Le tue mani, le tue gambe,  
> le mie mani, le mie gambe,  
> E i battiti del cuore  
> Si fondono tra loro….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what? Stammi Vicino? How?  
> And this story...  
> O.o
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

_Once upon a time there was a normal dime-a-dozen boy born of a very kind and loving family._ _He had a super cute mother who was the best cook in the small town where they lived._ _He also had a father who took care of their little restaurant and loved to drink and dance drunk in the middle of the world._ _He also had an older sister, who assisted in the most varied tasks along with him._ _The boy grew up with a shy personality and a terrible disease that affected his mind, called anxiety._ _From a young age, the boy learned to dance as a way of dealing with his isolation and his illness._ _And then, he met the fencing and fell in love with the sport._

 _Everything changed when the boy at the age of 12 witnessed a fencing tournament for the first time._ _There he was even more enchanted when he saw for the first time a certain prince who, with his precise movements and bravery, won the tournament._ _The boy found in the prince the inspiration to dream higher and higher and, even facing difficulties, trained for years until finally he qualifies in the same tournament as the prince._ _The boy, who is now a grown-up young man, eventually failed in the tournament because he received sad news from his family._ _His puppy died and this left him very devastated because with the ambition to realize his dream, he distanced himself so much that he had not seen his family for 5 years._

_ The boy returned home a long time later, and tired of being depressed about his performance, decided to show his best friend an imitation of the prince's movements without knowing that days later, this not only became news but also came to the prince and a day, for the boy's shock, he sees him in his restaurant... _

**~ x ~**

Mr. Katsuki, lying in bed with his poodle on his side, stops talking when he realizes the four of them are sleeping soundly. Lord Feltsman wishes you good night and retires to your room. The tutor looks at the roof of his room with a sad smile on his face.

"The end is near." he says, letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes. "My end."

The poodle, watching his owner go back to sleep, stands up and looks at him sadly.

_I'm sorry, Yuuchan._ _But I will not allow it._

The poodle approaches Victor and touches the cheek with his muzzle.

_Please stay close to him._ _'He' must have you by his side as soon as possible._

**....**

**_"A commemorative photo?"_ **

**_"[...], starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final._ **

**_"Vkusno!"_ **

**_"Ninja house?_** **_Real?"_**

**_"You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?"_ **

**_"How can someone who can’t motivate others motivate himself?"_ **

**~ x ~**

Lord Feltsman's wedding day with Lord Katsuki is getting closer and closer. The family is increasingly united and this is being reflected in the castle, which gives them a sense of peace and joy.

"I was thinking of painting the walls tomorrow." Lord Feltsman comments, having dinner with the children and the tutor.

"It's a wonderful idea." Mr. Katsuki says, cheering. "I can do it slowly, so I don’t get tired ..."

"No, Mr. Katsuki. This is something I want to do with my children. "Lord Feltsman looks at him with a smile on his face. "You can take the day off tomorrow."

"Oh ... Of course! I understand, My Lord. If so, I will spend the whole afternoon outside tomorrow. "The tutor opens a smile, looking at them tenderly.

**....**

As he himself said, Mr. Katsuki left the castle after lunch. The Lord shows his children a balloon full of ink and throws it on the wall. The balloon explodes and the paint spreads all around the corner of the wall, to the surprise of the children, who spend the whole afternoon throwing balloons on the walls, floor and ceiling. Victor's cell vibrates, and he gets scared to realize it's time to go to his job.

When he arrives in the ice arena of the Nishigori family, the first strange thing he realizes and that there is no one at the entrance. He then realizes that many people are in the bleachers, with attention on something that moves in the ice. Or rather someone. Victor widens his eyes and holds his breath at the sight of Mr. Katsuki skating like a pro, with quadruple jumps, steps sequences and spins. He can hear a peculiar song, although it has no sound other than the tutor's skates. He feels in his skin the loneliness, the pain, the sadness, the longing that his dance expresses and ...  _ Holy shit, was that a Quad Flip? _

And then, Victor brings his hands to his head, suddenly feeling a strong pain. Mr. Katsuki ends his program, and Victor realizes that people are applauding and shouting, but he ends up not listening to anything but...

**....**

**_"This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me."_ **

**_"It's almost like a marriage proposal."_ **

**_"[...]'s life and love have taught me about a brand new world that I'd never known before."_ **

**_“Seduce me with all that you have._** **_If your performance is able to charm me, then you will enthrall the entire audience.”_**

**....**

"... .tor?" The young man listens and opens his eyes sharply, being invaded by the light and worried face of the tutor before everything else around him darken again. "Victor!"

**~ x ~**

Victor wakes up slowly, feeling that his head is leaning on something soft, delicate fingers sliding into his hair and a voice singing down a song in italian.

_ “Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle _

_ Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità _

 

_ Stammi vicino, non te ne andare _

_ Ho paura di perderti _

 

_ Le tue mani, le tue gambe, _

_ le mie mani, le mie gambe, _

_ E i battiti del cuore _

_ Si fondono tra loro…. _

He opens his eyes slowly, realizing immediately that he is lying on someone's lap and when he turns his face, he realizes that this someone is Lord Katsuki. This makes him strangely embarrassed, something the tutor immediately realizes.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, making the teen look at him in surprise.

"Better." Victor replies, a tired smile on his face.

"What happened?"

"I don’t really know, I was watching you skate and suddenly, I had a headache and heard my voice talking things I never said before, like telling someone that I will be his coach, praising a strangely delicious food and a ninja castle?" He replies, noticing Mr. Katsuki freeze his hand in his hair and staring at him in shock. "By the way, I was very surprised to know that you skate so well ..."

"Victor-san, are you okay?" Yuuko Nishigori asks, approaching them. "Katsuki-san, long time no see!"

"Likewise, Nishigori-san." the tutor says, looking at her with a peculiar smile on his face. "How are the girls?"

"They are well, and give less work thanks to you. Me and Takeshi have been able to get a good night's rest lately, which is a wonder for our health, "she replies cheerfully. "Before I forget, I loved what you skated today. Does the program have a name? "

"Stay Close to Me." Mr. Katsuki responds, with a gentle and gentle expression on his face, "A very important person for me created this choreography.

It isn’t a gentle and gentle expression, Victor soon realizes. And an expression unknown to him until now, but which he has always been looking for in recent years and has never encountered. Love. A love only his and no one else's. A love to last forever.

Victor then becomes frightened by feeling a strange twinge of heart. He’s frightened of being jealous of this person who owns the that man’s heart, even if he has to marry his father ...

_ Oh. _

_Have…._ _Have they made a mistake that could cost the possibility of the tutor standing next to who he really loves?_ _But how can he change this if the marriage is in 4 days?_

**...**

"Mr. Nishigori, could you please tell me what you know about Lord Katsuki?"

"Mrs. Nishigori, could you tell me who really is Lord Katsuki?"

"Madam Okukawa, I heard you know a man named Lord Katsuki, could you tell me about him?"

"Kenjirou, Yuuto, Hikaru. Do you know a man named Lord Katsuki? "

"Milady Odagaki, with your permission, I'd like you to tell me what you know about someone named Mr. Katsuki."

"Baron Cialdini ...."

"Master Karpisek ...."

"Miss Crispino ...."

"Do not you dare touch a finger on my sister, you bastard!"

"Then, if it's not uncomfortable, dear Michele. I'm just wondering if you know anything about Mr. Katsuki. "

"Hey Chris."

"Yes?"

"Katsuki. Does that name mean anything to you? "

"Oh? I didn’t know you're interested in mere rumors ... "

"I don’t want rumors. Just facts. "

" _ Mon cher _ , you should imagine that rumors arise from facts."

"I'm scared, Chris."

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm falling in love with him."

"It's alright. If that's your choice. "

"Yes. I just need to make sure he doesn’t marry my father. "

**~ x ~**

Alone, Mr. Katsuki returns to the castle after making a light visit to a certain ex-girlfriend, and smiles to see Yuri, Mila, Georgi and Lord Feltsman amusing themselves by throwing balls of magical ink on the walls. Tired, he goes to his room, but stops to see the door of the room forbidden half-hidden.

"Are you inviting me?" He asks, watching the door open wider. "I understand. With your permission, Mrs. Alexia. "

And Mr. Katsuki enters the room, whose objects are covered by white cloths and very dusty. With a wave of his hand, the tutor makes the window open and all the dust come out. The cloths rise and bend, revealing clothes, shoes, portraits, canvases, decorative objects, a black piano ...

"Are you sure that I can play my music on this piano?" He asks, sliding his fingers across the instrument, which it plays itself twice. "Thank you, ma'am."

Looking around, he sees a beautiful white wedding dress, thrown between enclosed boxes. He touches it, feeling the delicate touch of the fabric on his fingers.

"I know. I will take care of everything if the lesson is completed successfully. If it doesn’t work, I'll be consumed by my curse and they'll lose everything. "Lord Katsuki says, seriously. "Very well. I also believe that in the end, everything will work out for them. "

With a sad smile, Mr. Katsuki approaches the door and, taking one last look inside the forbidden room, he leaves and closes the door.

**~ x ~**

The day of the wedding finally arrives, with the sky overcast and under the risk of much rain at the end of the night. At the dining room table, Mr. Katsuki serves breakfast to the Lord and his sons.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Katsuki!" Yuri, Mila, and Georgi exclaim, excited about that day.

"Thank you very much." Victor says, looking sadly at the tutor.

"You're welcome." The tutor just answers, looking at him with a forced smile on his face.

After the meal, Mr. Katsuki takes a deep breath, deciding that it is time to announce his last lesson. He clears his throat, making the five of them look at him in surprise.

"My dear children. My lord. I ask for a moment of your attention to inform you that since I will cease to be your tutor tonight, you still have one last lesson to learn from me. The deadline will be the moment the marriage is officialized by the priest last lesson: Find the true love, will start right now. "He informs them, scaring them.

**...**

Madame Katerina Plisetskaya and Lord Nikolai Plisetsky are one of the first guests to arrive at the castle and are immediately received by Lord Katsuki, who smiles the beautiful woman who accompanies them.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Madame Baranoskaya," he says, bowing to her.

"Likewise, Mr. Katsuki," she says, returning the greeting.

While Lord Nikolai Plisetsky accompanies the preparations involving Lord Feltsman, Madame Katerina decides to assist Lord Katsuki. Madame Baranoskaya decides to look for the children, receiving hugs from them when they recognize her. They make so much noise that they end up attracting Lord Feltsman's attention.

"What's going on here?" He asks, startled to see the very pretty girl with a long wine-colored dress who is accompanied by her children and immediately recognizes her. "Madame Baranoskaya?"

"Long time no see, Lord Feltsman," she says, bowing to him. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Oh, hmm ..." The Lord looks away, and Victor notices that his face is flushed, astonished.

_ 'Find the true love.' _

The last lesson of Lord Katsuki as their tutor.

**...**

Lord Feltsman returns to his room and throws himself into his chair, releasing a long sigh. Leaning against the wall, he remembers the meeting moments ago and all the past memories he had when she worked for him. He always felt a certain amount of affection for her, as well as the respect for her patience with her children. Reviewing her made him feel a flame in his chest that he never thought he would feel again after Alexa's death.

Two knocks on his door make him lift his face and watch the presence of his eldest son, Victor.

"Can we talk for a bit?" He asks, looking at his father seriously.

"Come here and sit down, my son." Lord Yakov Feltsman says, pointing to the other armchair beside him.

"Excuse me." Victor says, sitting up.

"So? What do you want to talk to me about? "The Lord asks, looking closely at his son.

"Do you really want to marry Mr. Katsuki?" The boy asks seriously.

"I need to get married. That was the condition imposed by your grandmother, and I'm forced to accept. "His father responds, taking a deep breath. "My work as an alchemist has not produced much results lately, as other alchemists are preparing potions weaker and cheaper than mine. The standard of living we have now is only maintained thanks to your grandmother and the money she gives us all month. "

"You know now that we don’t really care about that. At least now, with so many guest rooms, couldn’t we make money by renting them daily, like in a hotel? "Victor comments, surprising his father.

"Yeah. We could do that, "he says, smiling. "Or rather, we'll do it."

Victor smiles too, and takes a deep breath, glad that his father accepted his suggestion. He leaves his father's room and, taking two steps forward, stops walking and turns away, looking at the door of the room that had just left with concern. After all he is afraid that everything can go wrong.  _ But maybe ... it's okay if certain things go awry. _

**~ x ~**

The small chapel is ready to start the wedding ceremony. A peculiar thing noted by Lord Feltsman's family and friends and the absence of people on Lord Katsuki's side, except for the Nishigori couple and their 3 daughters Axel, Lutz and Loop.

The ceremony begins with Mr. Katsuki crossing the hallway alone, wearing a dark gray suit, black tie and white shirt. In his hands, there is a small bouquet of white roses. He stops walking alongside Lord Feltsman and the priest in front of him, who begins to talk about various things about love, marriage, union, and church. While almost everyone is seeing an old man, Victor is seeing a tall, black-haired boy slipping back, slender body and light makeup on his face. For him, Lord Katsuki at that moment and the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life and he feels bad when he realizes the sad smile that his guardian carries on his face, especially when his eyes meet accidentally.

"It's wrong." Georgi says, at his side. "A marriage should be something to be celebrated."

"But neither Dad nor Mr. Katsuki are smiling." Mila says, serious.

"Mr. Katsuki's lesson is to find the true love. That means it's not Mr. Katsuki who our father really should marry, but someone else who is present here. "Yuri whispers, looking around and fixing his gaze on a person. "Madame Baranoskaya."

"WHAT ?!" Mila and Georgi ask at the same time and with this, they end up interrupting the marriage.

"Is there a problem?" The priest asks, looking at them grumpily.

"Yes." Yuri says, pointing to the two engaged grooms who look at him in surprise. "They aren’t marrying for love, but because our grandmother threatened our father to cut off the money she gives us on a monthly basis."

"Is that true?" The priest asks, looking from one to another.

"In fact.” Georgi says, joining his younger brother. "Mr. Katsuki just agreed because we asked him."

"Which is very kind of him, but at the same time wrong in the eyes of the church." Mila says, going as far as her two brothers are.

"Besides, I believe our father is in love with someone else, who is also in love with him," Victor says, approaching Madame Baranoskaya. "Don't you agree with me, Madame?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Moya Lyubov. I remember you."
> 
> " Vi ... .tenka? "
> 
> "Hai, Anata. My true love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> And with this, I finish another fic. OMG! 
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

The wedding ceremony is interrupted. Nikolai complains with his wife, not believing she threatened to cut off the money their daughter left for Lord Yakov after dying of illness. Katerina says that she only made the threats because she wanted to see the family that her daughter tried so hard to love being happy and said she never intended to stop them from receiving the money, to the surprise of the boys. Madame Baranoskaya cringes at being watched and talked by the rest of the people, including the Lord, hesitating to say something to confirm or deny Victor's words.

"Is it true?" Lord Yakov Feltsman asks, approaching her. "You ... you're in love with me."

"I've always been." Madame Baranoskaya responds, making everyone there shut up. "But how could I, as a maid, be able to be loved by you, my  Lord, who has suffered so much in life because of love?"

"I have always respected you, Madame, for all you have done for me, during all this time that you have been taking care of me, my children and our home. As I was blinded by the pain of Alexya's death, I didn’t realize that the affection I felt for you was really love. But my children and Mr. Katsuki made me open my eyes and see everything. Even you. "The Lord says, approaching the Madam and reaching out to her. "Find the true love. Isn’t that right, Mr. Katsuki? "

" ** _That's right, Lord Feltsman._** "The tutor's voice echoes through the chapel and everyone looks around, looking for him, in vain. " **_True love is something that transcends time and space._** **_It transcends universes that, although similar, are also different from one another._** **_True and unconditional love._** **_And a love that is there to be nurtured and shared to the end._** **_A love that only becomes strong, and that turns into affection, respect, trust, desire, joy, hope ... A love capable of overcoming any difficulty._** "

And then, the Madam’s wine-colored dress turns into a white wedding dress, being immediately recognized not only by Lord Feltsman, Victor, Georgi and Mila, but also by Alexya's parents. After all he is the same dress she used at her wedding. Her hair, which was in a tight bun, loosens itself and falls on her shoulders before being covered by a long transparent white veil.

"How ...?" Lord Yakov asks, shocked.

"  **_This is the gift that Madame Alexya asked me to give you, since you did complete my last lesson in time._ ** "Mr. Katsuki appears beside Madame, shocking everyone with her youthful appearance.  **_"After all, how could a bride marry without a proper dress?_ ** "

"So ... can the marriage continue?" The priest asks, completely confused by what is happening there.

"Yes." The Lord and Madame say at once, glancing at each other with a timid smile on their faces.

The ceremony resumes, and ends without further interruption. Madame Lilia Baranoskaya now takes on the name Lilia Feltsman, and sees herself having her biggest dreams come true. Get married, have a family and have your feelings matched. The new couple are applauded when they kiss for the first time and are embraced by the children, who accept her as their new mother.

And then, a beautiful piano melody makes everyone shut up and start looking for the source of the sound. And a different melody, never heard before by anyone before. A melody full of feelings that end up making people there shed tears. And then, they hear Mr. Katsuki's voice echoing along with the melody.

" **_Last lesson: Find true love, it's complete._** **_And with that, I leave to you my farewell gift...._** "

Victor puts his hand back to his head, feeling the pain again. Strange images begin to pop up in your mind. Images of crowded ice rinks, ice dancing, a brown poodle, Mr. Katsuki, dancing with him on the ice, exchanging a pair of gold rings, kissing him ...

_He is not Mr. Katsuki._ _Not for Victor._

_ He is…. _

" **_I don’t belong to this world._** **_I was brought in here by people who were manipulating forbidden spells at the same time as I had died in an accident in my world, and by doing so they cursed me to have a body that seems to be old as a payment for having magic._** **_I lost my name, I began to hide from these people, who called me Cursed Witch so they could hide from the mistakes they made with me, and with the help of people like Baron Cialdini and the sorcerer Phichit Chulanont, I was able to get around with my situation._** **_This is how I became a tutor, using my past memories and my skills, to help families with problems. With each lesson that was completed, my body became younger, just for me._** **_But I couldn’t always get families to complete the lessons, or they did not need all the lessons, which made me go back to my old appearance and have to start all over again._** **_But now, finally, everything has come to an end._** **_I will disappear, after all I must return to my world, where my body has ceased to live._** **_I'm happy, but at the same time, I'm sad._** **_For I will be just a memory to you all._** **_A memory that will soon be forgotten._** **_I ..._** "

"Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, "Victor says, looking up at the sky. "Hasetsu, Sochi, Makkachin, Katsudon, Yuri on Ice, Stammi Vicino, Eros, Agape ..."

Yakov, Lilia, Georgi, Mila, Yuri, Nikolai, Katerina, the Nishigori couple, and the rest of the guests watch frightened Victor talking about nonsense to them.

" _ Moya Lyubov _ . I remember you."

"  **_Vi ... .tenka?_ ** "

" _ Hai, Anata. _ My true love."

**...**

_ Find the true love. _

Victor had realized that this lesson was also referring to him.

Even if the tutor himself didn’t realize it.

"Come back to me," Victor says, raising his arms up at the exact moment it starts to snow.

This surprises people, after all was expected to rain, not snow. Snow, as on the night Victor foolishly offered to take a commemorative photo with Yuuri in Sochi. Snow, as on the day he arrived in Hasetsu to become Yuuri Katsuki’s coach.

"I can’t believe. You shouldn1t have those memories. "Victor listens and turns, seeing Yuuri sitting there and staring out at a deserted and familiar beach. "They belong to the Victor of my world. To my Victor."

"I know. But I guess the Victor of your world has also ceased to exist at the same as you and his love for you also reached here." Victor says, sitting down next to him. "It’s weird."

"Hmm?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, looking at him seriously.

"I fell in love with you and I was jealous when you commented about a person who was very important to you. And now I find out it was me, or should I say, me form antoher world." Victor explains, laughing.

"What do you mean, you fell in love with me?" Yuuri asks, frowning. "You shouldn’t fall in love with my old appearance. It’s impossible"

"But I realized that you were getting younger since the end of the second lesson." Victor says, making him widen his eyes. "And I was really confused, you know, because I was the only one to notice that."

Suddenly, Yuuri reaches for his hand and touches the chest of Victor, who is frightened by the movement, but freezes when he sees his lip tremble and he shed a tear.

"You're the same," he says, sobbing. "My Vitenka and you. You are the same soul. "

"Yuuri?"

" _ Aishiteru. Vicchan. _ " Yuuri says, touching his face with both hands. "I love you."

And then, he kisses him ...

**~ x ~**

Victor wakes up from his dream in his bedroom. In his apartment. In St. Petersburg. In Russia. He feels pain in his knees, feet and hips. He turns his face to the side and meets with black hair coming from the end of a sheet, which is wrapped around the body of his beloved husband.

_ Yuuri ... _

With a wide smile in his face, he decides to wake up his cute sleepy husband, uncovering him from the sheet and filling him with kisses on his face and neck.

"Wake up, Moya Lyubov," he says. "We need to go practice."

"Vitenka?" Yuuri asks, sleepy. "What day is today?"

"Today is ..." Victor responds, touching his face. "Why?"

"Nothing," Yuuri says, yawning and standing up.

Victor picks up the cell phone and, looking at the date, blinks twice and makes a very important decision.

"Yakov!" He exclaims to his coach, who is on the other end of the line. "Yuuri and I are going to take the day off today!"

Yuuri looks at him on the phone in surprise, and sees him hang up the phone, totally ignoring the old coach screams. Victor rises both arms at him and, with puppy eyes, makes grabby hand at him. Yuuri then opens a smile, and decides to give his extra husband a special reward.

_ After all, he just saved their lives, you know? _

**~ x ~**

_ Wait for me. Wait for myself from this world. I will surely find you. _

Victor Feltsman skates Mr. Katsuki’s  Stammi Vicino while waiting for his new student, who wants to learn ice skating. When it is over, it receives applause from someone.

"Are you my new student?" He asks, approaching a strangely familiar-looking teenager ...

"Yes. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I just moved to this city, "the teenager says, smiling at him.

"I am…."

"Victor," Yuuri says, interrupting him, with a smile on his face. "My Vitenka. I know who you are and who we will be in the future, because I also have my other self memories form this and his world."

**~ End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Yakov's expression 'everything of the good and the best' is something both my parents used to tell me when I was living with then. The problem is that what I really wanted is to be loved properly.


End file.
